zsffandomcom-20200214-history
ZSF2/Atomsk
Condition *'Pending Points': 0 *'Wounds': Skills (Add and remove sections and slots for skills as they are earned.) Combat *'Pistols:' +45 *'Unarmed:' +10 Defense *'Endurance:' +13 *'Agility:' +20 Magic *'Lightning:' +20 *'Light:' +10 *'Mana:' +10 Crafting *'Ammo Creation:' +25 *'Firearm Repair:' +25 Knowledge *'Japanese Culture:' +20 *'Teaching:' +15 *'Chemistry:' +6 *'Gardening:' +2 *'Astrology:' +2 *'Biology:' +2 Survival *'Herbalism:' +10 *'First Aid:' +10 Vehicles *'Driving:' +10 Other *'Perception:' +30 *'Intimidation:' +15 *'Stealth:' +15 *'Looting:' +2 *'Marijuana Resistance:' +10 *'Cigarette Resistance:' +10 Affinity *'Hero:' +8 Perks *'Dual Wielding' (+30 Pistols) **Increases the speed of two one-handed weapons by one apiece when wielded akimbo. 3 attacks per turn max. *'Denizen of the Dark' (+30 Perception) **Decreases the penalties in low light to 0, and in no light to 1/2. Flaws *'Addiction' **You are addicted to a substance, be it life-threatening or not. You must have this substance in your system or it will cause negative penalties each day without. On the plus side, you suffer only half the penalties of the negative effects of the substance. Consult a DM on points earned from certain addictions. ***Addiction: Marijuana, Cigarettes. Willpower check of DC 50 for first day without, +10 for each consecutive day. **(+10) Items Weapons *'Midas (Improved (++))/Perfect:' 50/2/+10/-15 acc. from recoil 4/7 current mag; (.50 AE), (.50(+)) 7 round mag (x3) **Attachment: (If any) **Special: Pistol Whip 50/1/0 *'Lucille (Enchanted(*))/Perfect:' 55/2/+10 3/7 (+) current mag; (.45), 7 round mag (x0), (.45(+)), 7 round mag, (x4) Ignores 5 LR **Attachment: **Special: "Blast Shot" Speed -1, Lethalty -30, Accuracy +10, Limit: 3 per rest period **Special: Pistol Whip 50/1/0 *'SIG Sauer P226/Perfect:' 60/2/10 6/12 current mag; (.40 S&W), 12(+1) round mag (x0) Armor *'Silk Padded Chain Armor (++):' 25/-10/0/0/-5 Precision (extra effect) **Attachment: **Special: 1/2 of agility negatives to dodging bonuses Consumables *'Handle of Scotch': (Mmm, booze!) (.5) *'Marijuana': (Mm, THC!) (x2.5 Lbs) *'Cigarettes': (Mm, nicotine!) (x30) *'Sheet of LSD': (Mm, agsdhfd!) (x100 hits) *'Rubbing Alcohol': (Sterilizes wounds) (x4) *'Bandages': (Heals wounds) (x4) *'Alieve': (Up to 8 Tylenol? Fuck that!) (x30) *'Stack of Cash': (Useless?) *'Gunpowder +': (Makes + or ++ bullets) (x1lb 3oz) *'Cubanos': (Illegally imported, could kill a horse.) (x19) Tools *'Reloading Tool': (Necessary for making bullets.) (x1) *'Gun Tools': (Skill*2+5 to repair/improve on weapons.) (x1) *'Frying Pan': (Not for food use.) (x1) *'Duffel Bag(+)': (Kind of heavy, but it holds a lot of shit.(50% Capacity, -15 agility, -15 attack)) Other *'Atomsk Keychain': (FLCL keychain of Atomsk, The Pirate King. Useless?) (x1) *'Bill Nye boxset': (5 books by Bill Nye. Science Rules!) *'Vintage porno': (Circa 1974, baby. Groovy.) *'Porno rag': (What you think it is) Quick Rolls Combat *Lucille; +55 *Midas; +40 *Unarmed; +10 Magic *Light; +10 *Energy; +20 Tools *Gun repair; +55 *Reloading tool; +25 Other History (Insert to your liking whatever you wish to describe your character.) Extras (Optional) Achievements (If you have/gain any achievements, place them here.) *Achievement 1 *Achievement 2 TVTropes (If you are aware of any tropes that happen to fit your character, feel free to post them here. For silliness purposes.) *Trope 1 *Trope 2